


i never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop i love so much

by ERADICATEPOSERS



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Shame, Starts Off Happy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and he’s kinda TOXIC, but not really, coffee shop AU, daniel is PETTY, daniel is so smitten with sean oh my god, diazcest, i don’t think i like this very much but fuck it have it anyways, kind of an abrupt ending oops, kindddd of unrequited, post redemption ending, sort of sad ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERADICATEPOSERS/pseuds/ERADICATEPOSERS
Summary: Daniel doesn’t like coffee.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	i never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop i love so much

Daniel fidgets with his hands. He murmurs to himself, "Yeah, this is the place." He hesitates, placing his hand on the door handle. After a second thought and a brush of his hands along his clothing, he enters the shop.

He doesn’t see Sean at first. His eyes scan around, looking for his brother. His eyebrows furrow, and he pouts like a child when he doesn’t see Sean. Maybe he was in the back?

"I didn't expect to see you here."

At the sounding of Sean's voice, Daniel turns around and sees Sean sitting at a stool, basically in the shadows. He smiles and waves and maneuvers over to take a seat beside the older man.

"What's good?" asks Daniel shyly, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He watches as his brother quirks a brow, taking another bite of his donut.

Sean swallows and smiles. He repeats Daniel's question quizzically, "What's good?"

Daniel feels dumb. His cheeks heat up. "Yeah -- y-you know, like what's up? I'm asking what's up."

”Enjoying the little that’s left of my break.” Daniel feels disappointed hearing this. “What are _you_ doing? Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with a girlfriend or something?”

Daniel shakes his head. He feels hurt for some reason. “You know I don’t have a girlfriend.”

”Right.”

”I _don’t_.”

”I believe you. It’s just a surprise, that’s all.”

”I guess,” Daniel murmurs. “I don’t know. I figured I’d pay a visit. See what the coffee’s like.” _Daniel hates coffee._

Sean’s face lights up. “What do you want? We have all types of good food too.”

”No food. Just a plain black coffee,” Daniel blurts and cringes instantly.

Sean hums and nods. He calls over a fellow barista and gives them Daniel’s order. He even pays for his little brother’s beverage, much to Daniel’s protesting. _Sean had done so, so much for him. It didn’t feel fair._

“You didn’t have to pay for me, y’know,” Daniel grumbled to Sean after the barista had placed his coffee down. He felt guilty. He didn’t even like the stuff.

”It’s what a big brother‘s for. Sometimes.” 

*******

“Hey, enano.” Sean hadn’t called him that in a long time. It warms his heart.

Daniel eagerly sets his cup down and smiles. “Hmm?”

”Why do you come here so much, since you don’t like coffee?” There’s an amused twinkle in Sean’s eye. “You don’t even order anything else.”

Daniel presses his lips together in a firm line. “No idea what you’re talking about, dude. I am the, uh, ultimate coffee fanatic. I simply can’t live without it.”

Sean smirks and says, ”I see you dump the coffee in the outside trash can, dude.”

Daniel shrugs and responds flatly, “Well, nobody likes cold coffee.”

” _Right,_ ” teases Sean, “or you could just admit you want to hang with your big brother? I mean, the nonstop texts are enough of a sign. You come off more like a clingy girlfriend than anything.”

Daniel blushes. “That’s a weird analogy.”

”Oh, is someone using big words now?” asks Sean, smiling smugly. He raises an eyebrow tauntingly.

”Shut up,” groaned Daniel. “You’re so annoying.”

”Annoying enough to pretend to like coffee just to hang out with me? I mean, I don’t blame you. I’m pretty irresistible,” Sean jokes.

Daniel chuckles. “Please, I’m not easy. You’d have to buy me dinner first,” he flirts. _He flirts_. He realizes he’s flirting with his brother. His eyes widen. His hands twitch. He can feel a hot flash rip through him.

Sean doesn’t seem to realize this. If he does, he doesn’t comment on it. Instead, he fuels Daniel’s embarrassment by remarking, “Just name a place.”

”Ha-ha. Very funny,” retorts Daniel sarcastically, nervously shifting around in his seat.

Sean looks puzzled and opens his mouth to say something. Then he pauses, closes it, and smiles sheepishly before going back to making coffee.

*******

Daniel hates that he feels so giddy. He's a twenty-five-year-old _man,_ not some teenager about to lose their virginity for the first time. He had fucked, flirted, and dated countless times; this felt different.

Of course it felt different. It was his brother, not some nobody. 

But of course, it was just them going out for a dinner. Sean had invited him. Daniel tries not to think about what that means, for his thoughts start to go to weird places when he thinks too long about his brother. He pushes everything back, even though it slowly and incessantly nags at his brain like a disease.

Sean picks Daniel up. _This kind of looks like a date_ , Daniel can’t help but to think. He feels disgusted, even annoyed, with himself for thinking that, but he was just making observation.

“Hey, little bro,” greeted Sean when Daniel got in the car. He casually compliments, “You look good.”

Daniel feels warm inside. He hates the way he’s feeling. “Ha, I pretty much wear the same stuff every day.”

”I know,” Sean says in an odd tone, one that he has never used until now, which Daniel can’t even begin to describe; it makes his stomach flip and heat pool in his lower stomach. “That’s the point.”

Daniel rolls his eyes, slipping on his seatbelt. “I’m ready to go now.”

”Of course.”

*******

Daniel drunkenly giggles as he drops his keys near his door. Sean snickers, and he jokingly swats at his younger brother. 

“Do you want to die?” growls Daniel teasingly, picking up the keys to his apartment.

”Yes,” Sean said solemnly, watching blankly as Daniel unlocked the door and twisted the knob, and Daniel was genuinely concerned for a moment (even when intoxicated), before Sean bursted out into laughter and somewhat eased his mind.

But still, doubts lingers. _Fifteen years in prison did a lot of damage, even if he’s hiding it well._

And it’s all going well, and they’re laughing and having a good time, with Sean pinning Daniel to the couch and tickling him until he squeals like a little girl and squirms. Until Daniel reaches up and kisses Sean, hard and sloppy and impulsively, like he’s been wanting to do it all his life. Sean doesn’t kiss him back, nor does he make any effort to get away.

”I love you,” slurs Daniel as he sobs, snot and all. He presses his head back against the arm of the couch. He rambles, “I’m so disgusting. I’m so disgusting. I’m sick. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Sean pampers his forehead with kisses. “No. Nothing’s wrong with you. Daniel, I love you. No matter what. We can figure this out, alright?

Daniel sniffles, not believing him. Sean smiles sadly. He isn’t sure where this puts them, but he knows he will always help his little brother. His world.

”It’s just a phase,” he assures, filling Daniel with anger, but Sean believes his words. “I promise. You’ll get over it.”

*******

Daniel ignores most of Sean’s texts and all of his calls for a little over a week after that and only gives short responses when he messages back. He doesn’t show up to the coffee shop either, and Sean’s more lonely than ever. He has no friends anymore. Daniel and that stupid kiss are all he can think about. If only they hadn’t gotten shit-faced drunk, maybe things wouldn’t have been all fucked up now. 

He decides to give Daniel space, but he also grows impatient. He just wants to see him again. They had talked about all these things they wanted to do when Sean got out of prison, but here they were, not talking because of a stupid mistake.

Sean realizes Daniel kissing him doesn’t really make him feel any way; rather, it doesn’t induce any negative feelings. It should be alarming to him, but he stopped worrying about his own feelings only a few months after he stepped foot in that prison. He only wants to help Daniel now, like he’s always done. He just wants to be a good big brother.

He decides to call Daniel on his break again, but that changes when his little brother walks through the coffee shop’s door. Sean’s eyes lighten before they flickered over to the pretty, petite blond next to him. His lips curled in confusion when Daniel looked him dead in the eye, wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her temple. A blush bloomed over her cheeks.

Sean glowers. It’s not jealousy, he tells himself, but for some reason, he feels played. He huffs and quickly pads his way to the back of the shop, his mind racing. Did Daniel think this was funny? To kiss his own fucking brother, ignore him for a week, and then show up like nothing happened with some girl?

He receives a text message, finally, from fucking Daniel. He hesitates before reading it, which proved to be more than a mistake.

‘you were right. it was just a phase. and i definitely got over it. her kiss was a lot better than yours.’ Sean wanted to scream that he wasn’t even the one who initiated the kiss in the first place (and that he didn’t even kiss back), but he decided to just ignore it.

Daniel was definitely fucking with him, but there was nothing Sean could do about it. He sighed and slipped his phone back into his pocket, leaving Daniel without a response.


End file.
